1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an automatic cassette changer, and more particularly is directed to an automatic cassette changer suited for application to a recording and reproducing apparatus of the type known as a cassette VTR (Video Tape Recorder).
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various automatic cassette changers have been proposed for use with cassette VTRs so that a plurality of cassettes can be stored in the changer and automatically supplied one at a time to the associated VTR as needed for recording or reproducing operations. However, in many of such proposed automatic cassette changers, the timing and occurrence of the series of operations required for automatically exchanging cassettes in the associated VTR are controlled in a purely mechanical manner and without effecting overall system control. Further, to provide the motive forces for performing such operations in the proposed changers, the torque of a motor is converted to a spring force which is then stored in a fly wheel as an inertial force. By reason of the foregoing characteristics of the proposed automatic cassette changers, the latter have inherent disadvantages, such as, extreme structural complexity, high price, susceptibility to malfunction and relatively poor reliability. Further, with the proposed automatic cassette changers, it is difficult to achieve repeated operations of the associated VTR in any one of its various operating modes, such as, the recording, reproducing or rewinding modes.